History Much?
by TheUnderlandOlympian
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are finally setteling down after the giant war, they ended up defeating Gaea, and they thought they would live happily ever after. But they didn't. Now that there is no war, Chiron has decided to make a CHB school. The headmaster is Chiron, and the only class is history, so who knows what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Benjamin Franklin**

**He was a businessman, scientist, journalist, inventor and statesman. He also published **_**Poor Richard's Almanac.**_** He was born in 1706. He invented the Franklin Stove, the lightning rod, the glass harmonica, bifocals, and the fire department. He served on a committee to write the Declaration of Independence. He served as an ambassador to France, and with that, he helped obtain financial assistance from France for the war. He also served as a representative to the Constitutional Convention. **


	2. Chapter 2

**French and Indian war**

Metcom: was the son of Massasoit, leader of the Wampanoag's_. It is called the French and Indian war because British forces fought against the French and their American Indian allies. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Pg. 181 to study Colonies**

**New England Colonies: New Hampshire, Massachusetts Bay, Rhode Island, Connecticut.**

Roger Williams: an outspoken minister who believed that people should truly have religious freedom. He founded Rhode Island, which offered religious freedom. He also believed in treating the Indians fairly. Anne Huchinson: She conducted prayer meetings in her home, and moved to Massachusetts Bay, and many of her followers moved with her. Thomas Hooker: he took 100 followers and founded Connecticut. He wanted to find religious and political freedom**.**

**The Middle Colonies: New York, New Jersey, Pennsylvania, Delaware.**

James the Duke of York. In September 1664, English warships take New Amsterdam without firing a shot. They surrendered without hesitation, and the English named their new colony New York, in honor of the Duke of York. George Cataract and John Berkley got given land that was part of New York, and together they made the colony of New Jersey. King Charles 2 gave a huge tract of land in North America to William Penn, who was a Quaker, who were people who suffered for their religious beliefs. He makes a new colony Pennsylvania, which literally means Penn's Woods. Pennsylvania is very Democratic, and it was founded on religious freedom. William Penn also believed in treating Indians fairly. Philadelphia means city of brotherly love. Peter Minuit came to Delaware Bay and established a small settlement, Fort Christina. The Dutch captured the settlement in 1655. When the English took New Amsterdam, Delaware became part of Pennsylvania.

**Southern Colonies: Maryland, Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia.**

A Catholic named Lord Baltimore was given a large tract of land north of Virginia by King Charles. He created Maryland as a refugee for a Catholics, Protestants, and Jews. Eight men were granted ownership of land called Carolina by Charles 2 for their support of his efforts to regain the throne of England. They owned it and named the colony Carolina. Carolina eventually became 2 separate colonies, North Carolina and South Carolina. King George 2 gave James Olgethorpe a charter and he established a colony named Georgia. It was a colony where debtor, unemployed and persecuted protestants.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Road to the American Revolution**

**During the French and Indian War England sends its army to protect the colonies. The treaty of Paris was made in 1763 and officially ended the war between France and England. France lost Canada and claims to lands east of the Mississippi River. Spain got all French lands west of the Mississippi River, New Orleans. England got all French lands in Canada, exclusive rights to Caribbean slave trade, and commercial dominance in India. **The Proclimation of 1763.** Anything west of the Appellation Mountains was not available to colonists because that was Indian land. **Effects of the French andIndian War on Great Britain.** A. increased her colonial empire in North America. B. It greatly increased her debt. C. King George felt the colonies should be taxed to help defend the colonies.** Effects on the American Colonies. **It united them with former enemy for the first time. Tensions grew with England. George Grenville Prime Minister of Great Britain decided that the colonies should be taxed to help pay for the costs of defending the colonies. He passed the Sugar act of 1764, which put tax on sugar, wine and other things. **Perhaps for first time, colonists protested and began to cry: "No taxation without representation!" **It meant that they didn't want people to tax them without someone speaking for us at Parliament. Despite protests from colonists, Parliament passes the Stamp Act in 1765. The stamp act was a tax that put a tax on any printed material. Patrick Henry, a member of Virginia's House of Burgesses, was one of the first to speak out against the tax. He warned King George 3 that England had no right to tax the Colonies. In 1765, representatives from nine colonies met in New York City, to discuss the Stamp Act. This group was called the "Stamp Act Congress," and they urged a canceling of the Stamp Act. Sam Adams of Boston, organized the group, Sons of Liberty, to protest the Stamp Act. Parliament saw that collecting taxes from the Stamp Act was next to impossible. In 1766, the Stamp Act was cancelled. In 1767, Parliament passes the Townshend Acts. These laws placed a tariff- a tax on imported goods- paper, wool, tea and other goods. New protests arose from all over the colonies. Colonists decided to boycott (a refusal to buy goods or service) all British goods. Mercy Otis Warren called to boycott tea and wool. She and Abigail Adams were very instrumental with the organization of the Daughters of Liberty. In 1768, British warships arrived in Boston hoping the show of force would convince Colonists to stop protesting. **


	5. Chapter 5

The Colonists Rebel

By the beginning of 1770, there were 4,000 British troops in Boston. Feelings of ill will begin to develop and fistfights between colonists and British troops were throughout the city. First Death Of Revolutionary War On February 22, 1770, Christopher Seider, eleven year old schoolboy, was shot when he was with a group of boys throwing rocks at a Loyalist merchant's store. The merchant shot his musket into the crowd and it hit Christopher Seider. Chrispis Attucks was also a free black slave that was killed. They said four to five thousand Bostonians walked in Christopher Seider's funeral procession. This united the Bostonians against the British. On March 5 1770, Edward Garrick insulted a British soldier, and the soldier responded by hitting him with a rifle and knocking him down. He then went away and returned with citizens and taunted him. Then he called other troops and the Boston Massacre happened. Someone attacked a soldier and they started shooting. They killed five people in the crowd. The Townshend Acts were repealed, and the boycott was hurting British businesses. Parliament and King George wanted to show the colonies that they had the right to tax. The Committees of Correspondence. Sam Adams founded it. _**The Boston Tea Party. **_In 173 Parliament passed the Tea Act. It gave East India's tea company a monopoly of tea. A monopoly gives complete control of a good or service in an area to one person or group. Colonists had to buy their tea only from the East India Company so they decided to boycott tea. Some colonists made their own tea from local sassafras trees. It was called Liberty Tea. In December 16, 1773, 150 members of the Sons of Liberty dressed as members of the Mohawk tribe and marched down to Boston Harbor. They boarded the ships and broke open more than 300 chests of tea and threw them into the Boston Harbor. People think Sam Adams planned the Boston Tea Party. _**The Intolerable Acts**_. The Boston tea party angered British leaders so they passed these laws called the Intolerable Acts. 1. Law closed the port of Boston until the colonists paid for the destroyed tea. 2. British navy warships blockaded Boston Harbor. 3. Britain stopped the Massachusetts legislature from meeting. 4. The colony was put under control of British General Thomas Gage. 5. Britain also ordered colonists to quarter British soldiers. 6. They ordered forced colonists to give food and housing to the soldiers. These laws united many colonists against the British. Not all British leaders agreed with these laws. Edmund Burke wanted Parliament to cooperate with the colonists. Parliament did not listen to Burke. _**The First Continental Congress**_. The First Continental Congress met in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania in 1774. They met in Philadelphia because they were worried that Britain might take stronger action against them. They sent a request to the King. They reminded king of colonists' basic rights said colonists had the right to life and liberty. Colonists had the right to assemble and the right to a trial by jury. 1. They set a deadline for May 10, 1775 for Parliament's and king's response. 2. Congress then voted to stop most trade with Britain. 3. Asked the colonies to form militias. In March 1775, Patrick Henry makes his most famous speech in a church in Richmond, Virginia. _"I know not what course others may take, but as for me, __**give me liberty or give me death**__!"__**Lexington and Concord: The british take action. **_ April 18, 1775, Boston Massachusetts. General Gage heard that Samuel Adams and John Hancock were staying in Lexington. _Many patriot leaders had gone to outlying communities to avoid arrest. _It was also told to him that the patriot militia had weapons stored in Concord. John Parker, captain of the Lexington Minuteman said: "_Stand your ground. Don't fire unless fired upon _The shot heard round the world. No one knows which side fired first. Eight minutemen were killed. British marched on to find the weapons, but the weapons had already been moved. 73 British soldiers were killed. 174 British soldiers were wounded. Fewer than 100 colonists had been killed or wounded.


End file.
